A New Generation
by eltigre221
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfic Our Time, here we shall see the adventures of Isabella Maria Carmela Carmelita Zoe Rivera and Miguel Rivera. Main couples are IsabellaxDerek/BellaxDerek and MiguelxAlice. HIATUS
1. Prolouge Something Important

**This is the beginning to the sequel of Our Time, The Next Generation**. **Well I hope all of you like the sequel.** **And please review.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Something Important**

It has been five years after the marriage of Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez, and the birth of their children Isabella and Miguel Rivera. Manny and Frida both worried about Isabella and Miguel, for when they were just babies Isabella had fallen into the salty waters of the Atlantic Ocean, she was luck to survive, they guessed that she was starting to wakeup in Manny's arms and was stirring in her sleep, but never the less they decided it is best that Isabella and Miguel were to never know of their family heritage until they were ready. Yet they always wondered if they made the right decision at first, because as Isabella and Miguel grew; Isabella showed the potential to be a hero, though she did do an occasional evil deed, while Miguel showed the characteristics of a villain, but he does help Isabella every now and then. But when they thought about it somehow they bring up Jeanette, Manny's now deceased cousin, she went up against El Mal Verde the day he came down from Mount Toltura. She had told them that if she never made it back, then they should know that she loved them greatly. When Django found out, he was devastated, but Zoe came, and she helped him move on. In fact thy started dating, a few moths later, after Jeanette's funeral, and before you know it they got married. They don't like to bring the subject up, yet when they do Manny always pointed out that it was a noble way to go, she after all was a true hero. Though their minds were made up, until one day Rodolfo, Maria, Grandpapi, Emiliano, and Carmela all decided to come over for a visit.

It was a school day, Miguel and Isabella's first day of Kindergarten to be exact, Manny and Frida both agreed to be there when they were to come out of those doors at noon. But there might be a slight change in plans, on the decision they made five years ago.

"Manny have you seen Isabella's purple t-shirt and Miguel's navy-blue shorts?" Frida Rivera called from the laundry room.

"I think they're both in their room, but I'll go and check just in case." He called from the Kitchen.

They had a house of their own, similar to Casa De Mariachi, it was Casa De Mariachi rebuilt to Manny and Frida's needs to raise a family. Maria and Rodolfo actually remarried, and she moved into Casa Del Macho three years ago. Before they moved into Casa De Mariachi they lived in an apartment for a year. Manny walked into the twin's room, and found the t-shirt and shorts in their laundry hampers.

He smiled, and grabbed the two pieces of clothing, and as he walked out of the twin's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Because sitting in his living room were not only his parents and Grandpapi, but also Frida's parents as well. Manny gulped, and slowly made his way to the laundry room. He prayed like crazy that they wouldn't see him, but it never works.

"Manny what are you doing?" Rodolfo's eyes were closed, and he was reading a book.

"Damn it," Manny whispered so low, that no one could hear him. "Nothing I'm just going to speak with Frida nothing else." Then, he ran like crazy to the laundry room, and closed the door as quietly as possible. Frida saw this, and she walked up to her husband and tapped his shoulder. He jumped, and then turned to face his wife, and she didn't like the look in his eyes. They didn't show anger; instead, they showed worry almost.

"There here, aren't they." Frida whispered.

He nodded, then he looked at the clock, it was only ten-thirty, so they had a few hours until Isabella and Miguel were to come home. Manny and Frida hoped it would be a short visit; they were hopefully able to keep the incident that happened five years ago a secret easily. When ever they asked them to join them in either fighting crime or causing crime, they always said that they were either busy or that they needed to watch Isabella and Miguel, but now that it's their first day of school, they might have something to tell them now. Manny and Frida finished the laundry before they went to talk to their parents. Once they were downstairs, they saw them just sitting on the couches. They looked up and smiled at them, Manny and Frida smiled back, they took a seat next across from their parents and Grandpapi.

Maria was the one to break the ice. "Mijo, how are Isabella and Miguel, isn't today their first day of Kindergarten?"

"Yes it is, and might I ask, why are you all here?" Manny was a bit curious.

Carmela answered Manny's question. "We wanted to know why you have been avoiding us for the past few years." The others nodded in agreement.

Manny and Frida looked at each other and sighed, they told them what had happened five years ago when they were in Jamaica. When they finished, their parents were in shock, for now they knew why they were avoiding them. Rodolfo and Emiliano were able to get out of their shock, to ask the same question.

"Why hide who they are, we understand that you were worried, but aren't they ready now?"

Before Manny and Frida could answer their question, the phone started ringing all of a sudden. Frida decided to get up and get it, and to her surprise, it was Miguel and Isabella's Kindergarten teacher. She was on the phone for about ten minuets, once she was off the phone, she looked at her husband.

"Apparently they have already cause trouble on their first day of school." She said this with a smile on her face.

"What did they do?" Carmela and Grandpapi asked.

"Well Miguel had glued a few kids to the tables, and Isabella surprisingly started a food fight." She was shaking her head, almost with pride. "They won't be allowed to leave until one of us goes and picks them up."

After she said the, they looked at the clock on the wall, it was only eleven forty-five. Frida took her seat next to her husband; he already knew that she wanted to talk to them when it was noon. They all decided to talk about some of the good things that had happened, like when El Oso robbed the bank for the umpteenth time that week. Then not only then minuets later, El Oso was robbing the bank again. Rodolfo offered to get him, everyone agreed, and soon after he left there was an alarm that went off in the house. It was to remind Manny and Frida that it was only five minuets until noon. Manny went to turn it off, while Frida was getting her La Tigresa belt, just incase. The alarm was off, and Frida was ready to go.

"I'll be back home soon mi amore, and if anything somehow goes wrong, I'll signal you." With that said, she walked out the door and off to the kindergarten.

Frida was already at her destination within a few minuets. She saw Miguel and Isabella staring out the window. She smiled, but it soon faded when she saw Mrs. Fernandez, the teacher, and she looked quite pissed off by the looks of it. Frida was in front of Mrs. Fernandez soon, and Frida was right she was pissed off.

"Mrs. Rivera, your children are quite trouble some, they are even worse than you and your husband were when you were here many years before! Isabella caused a food fight somehow, and Miguel had glued some of the other kids to the tables! At least when you two were here, you behaved! Honestly of all the ill-behaved children I've seen these two are the worst!" She was just beginning by the looks of it, but Frida was fed up.

"Listen here, you have no right to speak of my children that way. Miguel and Isabella are my children and they will be punished I can assure you, but for right now I'd greatly appreciate it if you stop insulting my five year old children." Frida was angry but she kept herself in control. "Isabella, Miguel, we're going home, come here right now." They looked at each other and nodded, going outside to their mother. Mrs. Fernandez was about to argue but she stopped when she saw the belt around Frida's waist. So they walked off back to Casa De Mariachi, without another word being spoken until they were far enough away. Frida looked at her children and what she saw disappointed her, they didn't care that they were in trouble, and that made her worry. But before she could ask them why they and done it, because someone she never wanted to see again had just walked out of the alley. She gasped; it was Sergio, her sister Anita's ex-boyfriend. Anita and Nikita had broken up with their boyfriend Sergio and Diego because they were too evil for them, and they thought it would be best to breakup with them. That or it was because they wanted to be the best Police Chef's in all of Miracle City, either way she was scared, Sergio looked drunk and he smelt like a bar. Frida moved Isabella and Miguel behind her, and they were confused. _'Surly momma doesn't think she can take this man down?_' They both thought at the same time. Before Frida could even spin her belt buckle however, she was pinned against the wall by Sergio, and her belt had fallen to the ground in front of Isabella.

Isabella saw the belt, and somehow she knew what she had to do, "Miguel, I'm gonna help momma." She told her brother and then she spun the belt buckle, becoming La Tigresa. "Hey!" That got his attention, "Leave my momma alone!" She jumped at him, only to be knocked down by him slapping her across the face. Frida and Miguel were infuriated, Frida signaled for Manny, while Miguel took the belt off of his sister, spun the buckle, and was ready to attack.

"Nobody hurts my momma and my sister!" Miguel leaped at Sergio only to be knocked down just like his sister. Once Miguel was unconscious like his sister, Manny had showed up just in time.

He was shocked, but he let it go long enough to attack and defeat Sergio and kick his sorry ass to jail. He then turned to his wife, his face showed honest curiosity. "Mi amore what on earth happened here?" He asked his wife.

She just looked at him, "They used my belt, and well they were perfect for that lifestyle." She shook her head with pride and not worries what so ever were shown in her eyes. "We should tell them when we get home." Manny nodded in agreement, he picked up his wife, as she held their children in her arms. Manny jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he and his family had arrived at their casa. Maria, Grandpapi, Carmela, and Emiliano were all still there. Once they saw Manny and Frida, they could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted to be alone. Once they were all out of the house, Manny and Frida placed Miguel and Isabella on the couch. Frida took her belt off her son just before he and his sister were waking up.

Upon seeing there parents, both of them in their super forms, they were confused. "Momma, dada, what's going on?" They both asked at the same time.

"We have something important to tell you both." Manny started.

"Your father and I have been keeping something from you both, and we've decided that now is the time to tell you." Frida continued.

"Both your mother and I are El Tigre and La Tigresa, and as Rivera's your future will be to carry on the family name. As honest to good heroes or bad to the bone villains, either way. Manny finished,

"The reason we kept this from you both, is because when you were both babies, and with us on our honeymoon in Jamaica, Isabella had fallen into the water and she almost drowned." They said at the same time, and stopped to let them have this information sink in. After a few minuets, they took a seat in the chairs and continued. "After you were safe Isabella, we thought about it and decided that you would know of your family heritage when you were old enough." Manny finished.

They both looked up and smiled. "AWESOME!" They shouted in unison. "This is so cool Miguel we get super powers!" Isabella was ecstatic, "Yeah, this is gonna be so sweet!" So was Miguel by the looks f it.

"Whoa hold it right there, you two." Frida calmed them down. "It'll be at least a few more years until you are both ready to receive your powers, but until then you can at least try and make some friends at school."

Miguel and Isabella didn't like that, but at least they would become super, and until that day, they would make friends and have fun. "Okay." They said, and this began their journey into the world of super heroes and super villains. They already knew most of the villains of the city, but it would be cool to see their parents kick their asses. Either way Miguel and Isabella Rivera were happy to have the name Rivera to honor.

* * *

**Well that concludes the Proloug of The Next Generation, more chapters will be up soon, and I will work on my other story too. Well please review, until the next chapter later. :)**


	2. Belts?

**Well I've finally gotten off my sorry ass and uploaded this chapter, I hope everyone likes it and it was worth the wait, it not, then sorry, but I was busy. Also I'll work on this when I can I've got a tone of other stories I'm working on other than the ones here on FanFiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Belts…?**

It was another boring day at Leon Middle School, Isabella and Miguel Rivera were bored out of their minds. Miguel was in History, while Bella, Isabella likes to be called Bella, was in English. Miguel was fast asleep during the Middle Ages Movie. While Bella had to write an essay on her family heritage, she decided to wait until she was home to start her essay. Then the bell rang, and she could tell that Miguel had just woken up from sleeping soundly. Their twin telepathy thing was weird, but handy from time to time. So it was finally time for lunch, the only time of the day at school Miguel and Bella did anything together.

The special today was the exact same thing the prisoners in the Miracle City prison were eating. Bella had forgotten her lunch that day, so she was hoping that her best friend Alice had something that could eat. Alice and Bella had met in Kindergarten when they were five. Bella went to the usual table that she and her friends sit at, only to find her best friend easily eating the green goop that was the lunch special.

"Oh Alice, that's so gross! How can you even eat that stuff?" _It's hard to see anyone eat that green goop, even my best friend_. Bella thought.

Alice swallowed a spoonful of goop before answering her friend's question. "Because I forgot my lunch, and I need something to eat. Besides I added in my great grandmami's secret spice, gives it a nice taste." She then took another spoonful and at it with a smile on her face. Bella shrugged and grabbed a spoon and took a bite and surprisingly it was good. They were only able to eat a few more bites because Derek Aves was going to come into the lunch room soon.

Bella hates Derek with a passion, he's so stuck up that he doesn't give a care about anyone but himself. She hates him, because he bullies all of the kids, especially her and her brother. Alice has the same last name as Derek but says that it's a common last name. Either way, she still hated Derek, speak of the devil himself, Derek and the other sports jerks came into view.

"Oh look the _pigs_ have arrived." Jennifer commented sarcastically. Jennifer is one of Bella closer friends, but Bella knows that Jen secretly liked Derek.

"I'd say they're more like those butt ugly zombies of Calavera." Rachel walked up to them with her lunch in hand. Rachel and her family moved to Miracle City a few years ago, for still unknown reasons. Jen came from a rich family, but she liked having Bella as a real friend.

As Derek and his friends walked by, Bella looked away in anger. Right before he left and they were in the clear he said it. "Weakling…"

That did it, "What did you just say Aves!"

He smirked as he turned around, obviously not phased. "You heard me Rivera; you're nothing but a weak, spineless, little girl." Then Bella's face turned red, if it was one thing she hated more than Derek, it was a sexist comment on how brave she was. She stood her ground, not wanting to lose her cool again that week. He saw this so he decided to make it worse for her, but before he could however there was some unexpected guests that had just arrived.

"Alright we want to know where the sports trophies are you little brats!" An old smoky and undead voice called from the doors. It was none other than General Chapuza. Everyone was scared, all but Bella and Miguel. They were ready to fight him and his undead associates; all they needed to do was to ignite the flame.

"No way are we letting you anywhere near the trophies Chapuza!" Bella and Miguel shouted as they stood atop one of the tables. "We will stop you!"

"You and what army Riveras," Che Chapuza questioned.

"Who said we needed an army!" They shouted back, both grabbing a handful of green goop and chucked it at Che's undead face. The others kids saw this as Che's undead head flew right off of his body. Then they all joined in, grabbing whatever was around them throwing all the food at the zombie general and his associates. Manny and Frida soon arrived at the scene to be greatly surprised by their children's amazing work of art.

"A massive food fight against General Chapuza and the zombies of Calavera, you don't see that everyday." Frida said in awe.

"Yeah, I wish we'd thought of that before." Manny agreed.

"I wonder who started the food fight." Frida wondered aloud. As she watched the zombies starting to grab food and throwing it at some of the kids, then he came in.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Principal Chakal standing in the hallway his face as red as a tomato. "Who started dis food fight?!"

Everyone even the zombies pointed at Bella and Miguel. They gulped, before Chakal could yell at them however, Manny and Frida decided to pop in.

"That's enough Chakal; we'll handle it from here." Manny and Frida said at the same time. They turned to face their children, and their looks surprised them. They looked sad and or well guilty. Manny and Frida were confused, but they'd talk to them about it later. Frida then turned her attention to the zombies who were trying to escape.

"And where do you think your going?" Frida asked sarcastically. The zombies gulped, and right before they even moved and inch Frida tackled them all head on. While Frida was having fun beating the crud out of the zombies, Manny was staring at his kids.

"You two are to clean this mess up before your mother is through with the zombies." He looked at her, and she was having a blast kicking the zombie's butts, but she was starting to get board by the looks of it, "Which doesn't look like it will be very long." Bella and Miguel both gulped and went strait to work, last time they took to long they were grounded for a month. Most likely for destroying the science lab last month, either way they didn't want to get grounded again. Mostly because they had plans to see their grandparents that night. They wanted to know more about what it's like being a hero or villain. They were done just when Frida had gotten board beating the crud out of the zombies; they were tired, but that didn't matter, they hoped that they wouldn't be grounded.

Manny smiled, "Good, now come we're going home." This surprised them both, but before they could say anything to disagree, their mom grabbed them both and jumped out of the school just before their dad kicked the zombies all the way back to Calavera. He joined them soon back at the house, Bella and Miguel were both confused. Their parents soon spun their belt buckles and transformed back into their normal selves they bent down on their knees and looked both Bella and Miguel square in the eyes.

"Mija, mijo you both know that we worry about you. But we see that its time you joined in the family business, come with us." They soon stood and walked towards the stairs, Bella and Miguel were following them in toe, they were ecstatic. They wanted to be super, so they could fight along side their parents and to kick every villain's sorry behind to the nearest prison. Though they soon came to a sudden stop, they looked up at their parents and saw that there was a locked door in front of them. They saw their mom pull a key out of her front left pocket, it was a small key but it had a strange insignia on it, there was a shape of what looked like two tigers in perfect synchronization. She handed the key to their dad and he walked up to the door and unlocked it, there was a loud ka-clank before the door opened and inside was a large black chest. There was an insignia on the box; it was the same as one that was on the key.

Bella and Miguel seemed to unconsciously move towards the chest, like it was calling to them. They didn't know that they had moved until they touched the chest in front of them, and they were a bit spooked by this, but Bella looked back to face her parents. "What's in here?"

Before they answered her, Miguel touched one of the tigers and it started to glow bright shade gold. Bella turned and saw which tiger he touched; Bella looked at the other tiger and touched it. After she touched it, the tiger was soon started to glow a bright shade of silver. Both tigers were glowing in perfect synchronization, Bella kept her hand on the silver tiger while Miguel kept his hand on the gold tiger. The glow soon subsided and when Miguel and Bella removed their hands the chest opened. Miguel and Bella looked at each other and then their parents who were just waiting and watching. They looked at each other once more before they opened the chest fully, inside there were two El Tigre belts.

"Belts…?" They were both confused but something clicked in their heads as they each grabbed the belt that was almost calling to them. Bella grabbed the one on the left and Miguel grabbed the one on the right. They put them on, and they spun the buckles at the same time. There was a bright silver light that came form Bella's belt and a bright golden light that came from Miguel's belt. Though the bright light surprised them, they felt something course through their bodies, it felt good almost. When the glow subsided Bella and Miguel looked down, and they looked just like their parents, they were the new El Tigre and La Tigresa. "Cool."

Manny and Frida both smiled, "Well we'd better get going."

Bella and Miguel looked at their parents, "Where are we going?" They asked at the same time.

Manny and Frida turned around and looked at them and smiled, "We're going over to your grandparents house early, now change back quickly." Manny began.

"We need to get going right away." Frida finished, there was no way to say yes or no, so Bella and Miguel reluctantly changed back to normal. When they were normal again they ran down into their bed room and decided to get changed. Bella changed into her light purple t-shirt and navy blue Capri's, while Miguel changed into his orange t-shirt with a blue X in the center of it and blue jeans. They walked out the front door where their parents were waiting for them.

It was a long walk from their house to Casa Del Macho. Though once they got to the building its self they took the elevator up to the top floor penthouse. Bella and Miguel were excited to see their grandparents. They couldn't wait to show them their powers. They made it to the penthouse in no time, Manny and Frida knocked on the door and then Rodolfo Rivera answered the door. He was surprised to see Manny and Frida at the door, along with his grandchildren.

"Manny, Frida what are you doing here, and why aren't Isabella and Miguel in school?" Rodolfo asked his son and daughter in law as he let them inside.

Once Bella and Miguel were talking to their grandmami, Manny and Frida looked serious at Rodolfo, "We brought them home from school early; also we gave them the belts today. We needed to tell you right away, also we have a bad feeling someone will attack them soon enough and we need to prepare them for anything." Manny told his father while Frida watched her children talking to Maria Rivera.

Rodolfo too looked at the twins with a worried look on his face, "You were right to gives them de belts. Rumors are going around saying dat de Flock of Fury and Django might be attacking soon." Grandpapi Rivera said as she skittered into the room.

Before they could continue the conversation, Bella and Miguel ran towards their parents and grinned ear to ear. "Can we show them, please?" Bella and Miguel asked.

Manny and Frida knew that they wanted to show their grandparents their powers, and knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer they nodded. The twins grinned ear to ear again as they span their belt buckles and transformed into the new El Tigre and La Tigresa. Though once they did that, there was a sudden explosion, and in a hole in the wall was none other than Django of the Dead and Black Cuervo. Manny and Frida growled when they saw Cuervo and Django, they quickly transformed into their alter egos and readied themselves to fight. Maria, Rodolfo and Puma readied themselves to help out. Though Miguel and Bella were scared, they hadn't ever been involved in something big like this before.

Django chuckled at their scared faces, "What's the matter kiddies, you ever been in a _real_ fight before?" He soon brought out his guitar and strummed the strings, a red energy blast was about to hit Bella and Miguel when their great-grandpapi jumped in front of them, he took the blow full force. He didn't even change into his super for to protect himself; all he did was stand there, protecting his great-grandchildren. Everyone was shocked by this, even Cuervo and Django.

The old man soon fell to the floor with a thud, blood coming out of his wound. Bella and Miguel were soon crying as they tried to get their great-grandpapi to talk to them. He was still breath, but barely, though Manny and Frida were still furiously pissed off at Django, they soon charged towards his with their claws opened. Cuervo saw this and tried to defend her husband, she was able to keep them both back for the moment.

Puma was now leaning against the wall, with Bella and Miguel hugging him, trying to will him to stay with them. "Please don't leave us; please don't leave us great-grandpapi." Bella pleaded with tears streaking down her face.

"Please great-grandpapi, don't leave, we love you." Miguel pleaded as well, tears falling down his eyes too.

Puma just chuckled lightly as he patted their backs gently with his hands. "Its okay bisnieto, bisnieta, you'll have to go on without me soon enough, but I want to give you both something before I's die."

"No, no you will make it through this great-grandpapi, we love you and we don't want to lose you." Bella and Miguel said at the same time, tears still pouring down their eyes. Puma still smiled as he slowly shock his head from side to side, but he soon pulled out two small square black boxes and gave them to his great-grandchildren.

"These are two very powerful bombs; use them only in an emergency. Also I want chu both to have dis." He soon pulled out two heart necklaces, and gave them to Bella and Miguel. Once he handed the necklaces to Bella and Miguel, he took one very large and shaky breath, like he was about to say his last words. _"Bella, Miguel these special heart necklaces will always connect you to the one person who you love more than anything in de world. Always remember dat… also, know that no matter what happens, know that I's will always love you two." _ He looked at his son and Maria and motioned them to come closer, and they did. _"Rodolfo, son though you chose de path of a hero and not a villain… I still will love you no matter what mijo, and Maria, take care of him along with Manny. They'll need it… also, tell Manny I was proud to have taught him de evil ways…" _Before he continued, he took another breath, and it was another shaky one. _"I'm happy to have lived so long and… I am happy dat I was able to see both you and your sister get chur powers Miguel… Isabella, be de… good girl I's… know Chu… are… be good my little…_ _bisnieta … and be bad… my little… bisnieto…"_ With those last words said, the mighty Puma Loco was dead.

Bella and Miguel soon broke down with tears, they cried very hard as they held their great-grandpapi in their arms. Maria and Rodolfo held each other as they cried; Manny and Frida had just finished off fighting Cuervo and Django, who were already long gone. When they turned around, they saw that Puma was dead, and they couldn't do anything to save him. Frida was soon crying as she leaded her head against Manny's chest, and Manny himself was crying too. This was a sad day for the Rivera family.

* * *

**The next day…………………

* * *

**

Many of those who knew Puma Loco were at his funeral, including, Sartana of the Dead, General Chapuza, some police officers who put Puma in jail before, the Seventh Samurai, Toshiro, the Suarez family, and of course the Rivera's. Bella and Miguel were crying the most, that day, it seemed like the day was going to go on forever. Manny and Frida were in pain too, but they would talk to their children when the funeral was over. They wanted the day to be over soon as well, though not so surprisingly it was one of the rare rainy days in Miracle City.

Soon though, the casket was being lowered into the ground and buried, once the last shovelful of dirt was on the grave, it was patted down and everyone soon gathered around the grave. Bella and Miguel were one of the few who were closest to the coffin; next to them was Sartana of the Dead and General Chapuza. Their dad soon walked forward with the golden sombrero of chaos in his hands, and he placed it on the grave. The grave itself read:

**'Puma Loco**

**Beloved and Departed'**

Once the sombrero was placed on the grave everything felt almost surreal to everyone. People were leaving soon, slowly, Toshiro though talked to Manny and Frida for a brief minuet before he left with his father to go back to their city. Manny and Frida picked up their children and took them to the car. Bella and Miguel didn't speak a word as they all drove home. Manny parked the car in the garage, and sighed when he turned off the engine. Looking back he saw that Bella and Miguel were still crying silently.

Frida sighed too when she saw the looks on her kids faces. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, unbuckling Miguel's seatbelt and carrying him into the house. Manny did the same with Isabella. Once inside they placed the two of them on the couch and tried to get them to look at them.

"Mija," Manny slightly shook his daughter, trying to get her to talk or even look at him.

"Mijo," Frida tried to do the same, but to no avail. They looked at each other before looking at their children again.

"Look, we know that you both loved your great-grandpapi, we loved him too, but you have to understand that he sacrificed _his life_ just to save the two of you. He loved you both deeply; we both know that he would want you both to become the hero and villain he knows you two are at heart." Manny and Frida told them both at the same time.

"Isabella, he knows you're a good girl right down to it, and he knows you'll be an amazing hero." Frida told her daughter and she looked up and smiled at her mom.

"Miguel, he always knew you'd be one amazing villain, probably from the first moment he met you. He knew, and he loved you too, always remember that mijo." Manny told his son, getting a smile from him and a hug. Manny hugged Miguel back, and Frida with Isabella.

Once they pulled away, Manny and Frida stood up and looked at their kids with very serious faces on, "Now first thing in the morning, we start on your training. Do we make ourselves clear?" Manny and Frida said at the same time, getting two big smiles out of their kids and a nod.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes, and so yea I killed Puma, I have nothing against the guy, but I have my reasons for having him sacrifice himself to save his great-grandchildren. Please review, my inbox really needs a reason to live! Please and thank you.**


	3. Training

**Well looks like I finally got to updating this fic, sorry it took so long, but hey the only excuse I have is that I was too focused on updating my new crossover fic, but hey either way, at least I'm updating like I promised. So well Bella and Miguel are going through some stuff and lets hope that things will get better for them, oh and right now in the fic they are both ten years old as is Amora. And well without further adieu, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

The first day of training was very hard for both Bella and Miguel; they were tired the next day when they had to go back to school. Miguel and Bella's first day of training was practically like hell; they had to learn so much in one day that when it was finally time to go to bed, they just collapsed before changing back to their normal selves. When they came to the next day, they changed back and decided to go to school. They had missed almost three days, since they left early and skipped the next day because of their great-grandpapi's funeral.

So when they arrived at school, they just ignored a lot of people who started talking to them, aside from their friends. Alice felt sorry for both Miguel and Bella; she knew how much they both loved their great-grandpapi. She wanted to say something, anything that would cheer them up, she didn't like seeing them all sad and depressed like they were. By the time it was lunch, she had had it, and Alice marched right up to Bella and her brother and forced them to sit down next to her and their other friends.

"What is with you two? We all know that you've just lost a member of your family but still what's wrong, please just tell us." Alice half begged as she looked her friends in the eyes.

Bella looked up at Alice with an angry look in her eyes almost, "Alice he died saving our lives, that isn't something you can just get over, and besides you don't even know how we feel about all of this." Miguel nodded as he looked at his sister, she was mad as was he, but they just weren't in the mood to talk to anyone for a while.

"Look Alice we know you're all worried about us, but we're fine. We just need some time to well adjust to the twist and turns that are going to be in our lives from now on okay." Miguel soon stood up as did Bella; they weren't in the mood to discuss anything else, and so Alice and the others left them alone.

Then it happened, Derek Aves just happened to walk into the cafeteria, wanting to provoke Bella in anyway he could, yet he didn't know that his days of pushing people around would soon be coming to an end. As he walked towards Bella, she just growled, and Derek soon backed off, not because he was scared of her, but because the sound coming from her was a real animal's growl, like a tiger's. Derek had soon regained his composure though, and he still wanted to make fun of Bella. "I was wondering if you'd show up today Rivera."

Bella growled silently, trying to ignore Derek as best she could. "I also heard that your stupid old great-grandfather finally bit the dust. Good riddance." Bella and Miguel both shuddered at hearing those words, and this made Derek grin. "I wonder if it was a slow painful death or if it was quick and painless?"

Bella was now visibly shaking as she tried to keep her anger in check, "Shut up…" She whispered to Derek.

"Derek you should probably stop, they look like they're about to kill someone." Butch said, trying to get Derek to stop, but he was on a roll, and he wasn't going to stop just yet.

"From the looks of your expressions it was the slow and painful way." He laughed darkly at Bella and Miguel's pain.

"Shut up…" Miguel soon whispered as he tried to control himself too, he was ready to tear Derek limb from limb as was Bella.

"Hmm I think that's just about it…" Derek mused, and Bella and Miguel were secretly relieved, but it was just their luck that Derek was ready to get the last word out before he left. "Oh I know, he probably died protecting something of value, but I highly doubt that it was you two pathetic losers."

That was it, he'd pushed Bella and Miguel off the deep end, and they soon tackled Derek to the ground. Before they could attack him however, Chakal had walked into the cafeteria and saw the Rivera twins ready to kill Derek, so he stopped them just in time. They weren't even able to scratch him before being dragged away to Chakal's office. He was angry at them, but from the looks on their faces, he had a bad feeling that someone had pushed them too far.

"Isabella, Miguel! What was chu two going to do to Derek Aves?" He half yelled at the still angry twins.

"Kill him." Both said at the same time, anger could be detected in their voice.

Chakal just sighed before he spoke again, "Look whether or not he pushed you two off the deep end or not, you shouldn't try to kill him. Your parents told me about how you had just received your powers, and I must tell you now that you aren't permitted to use them while in school. I could lecture you more about this, but I'm going to call your parents instead."

Both Bella and Miguel looked up at Chakal; they'd never seen him act this way before, it was as if he did care about their choices. Yet after he was done talking to their parents, he told them that they weren't suspended, but would be in detention for the next few weeks, starting tomorrow.

So as they went back to class, continuing through a boring day, once they were home Bella and Miguel were facing down two very angry parents. Their mom was furious, while there dad was trying his hardest to not to show how mad he was. There was much yelling and shouting that they both could barely hear every now and then. Once it was all over, they were sent to their rooms for the night, Bella threw herself headfirst on her bed trying not to cry from what Derek had said earlier. She turned upwards to look at her ceiling and sighed, she looked over at Miguel who was trying to do some homework, Bella sighed again as she did hers. They finished quickly, and soon did something productive, Miguel turned on their TV and started playing some video games while Bella grabbed a book and started reading it. This is what they normally did whenever they finished up with their homework, but something was different this time around; they weren't really into goofing off as much since they've received their belts. Bella looked at Miguel, he was staring at her too, they were both thinking the same exact thought, and maybe he'll have some advice to give to us.

* * *

After a few hours, when their parents had gone to sleep, Bella and Miguel decided to leave the house and go and visit their great-grandfather's grave. They were able to get out and make it to the cemetery with ease; they walked through the dark and foreboding old place. They found his grave soon enough, Bella felt tears starting to fall down her face as she stood before the grave, Miguel was trying his hardest not to cry, but he wasn't having much luck. They both whispered something to the grave before they left a bouquet of flowers on the grave. Yet as they left, neither of them saw the pair of dark pink eyes that were following them.

As they walked home, Bella had noticed that the sun had finally set, she just shrugged her shoulders as she and her brother walked through the streets towards their house. Miguel had the strangest feeling however that as they walked home, that someone or something was following them. Then it dawned on both of them, the city was quiet, too quiet. They were soon back to back, on their guard and looking for anything that was going to attack them.

All was quiet for a moment when they heard something running towards them coming from who knows where, Bella soon saw a pink and black blur running around them. Bella spun her belt buckle as did Miguel, transforming them both into their alter egos, and soon were ready to fight this unknown opponent. Back to back they looked around wearily watching for their opponent to appear, and then she came, strait out of the alley besides them. This girl had light pink hair with black streaks running through it, she wore a long flowing black and pink robe or something like it. Also she just glared at the two of them, and soon charged head first with no weapons drawn, this surprised them, but both seethed their claws and soon prepared to fight this girl. She was fast, and every move she made was unreal, and each punch or kick they tried to land missed, she was good. Soon enough though the battle ended when the pink haired girl messed up, she somehow tripped and missed Bella and fell to the ground landing on her face.

Miguel grabbed her and made sure that she wouldn't get up again, "Why did you attack us?" He demanded as he pulled some rope out of his pocket and bound the girl's hands together.

"I have no business talking to the likes of you El Tigre, I know you'll just send me back to my father, and I've got news for you pal, I am never going back there ever again!" She half yelled at Miguel trying to escape.

"What, what are you talking about, I don't even know you, and furthermore, why don't you want to go home?" Miguel asked as he pocked up the girl and stood her on her feet, she looked between the two of us for the first time, and truly didn't know who we were.

She soon bowed embarrassed and looked at us both again, "I'm sorry I thought that you two were El Tigre and La Tigresa, the two my father would always speak proudly of, but clearly I was mistaken." She looked at us again before continuing, "Who are you two anyways? Oh and before you ask, I'm Amora, daughter of the Japanese superhero Cybor Sumo."

Bella smiled at her, not because of knowing who her father was, but because it seemed like she now has a new friend. "I'm Isabella, Bella for short and this is my brother Miguel, we are the daughter and son of El Tigre and La Tigresa. If you have no where to stay, then why don't you stay at our house for a while Amora, I'm sure our parents won't mind at all." With those words said, Amora smiled at Bella and soon a new friend ship began right there in the middle of a street. Little did Bella know that Amora wouldn't just be a regular friend from that day forward, but a super on as well, and not only that, but her training would be kicked up a notch with a new friend in her and her brother's life.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you all liked the update, and I will update when I can, and until I update again farewell to you all, and I'm gonna update a fic or two in the mean time, till then later, and please review. :)**


End file.
